


It's Just Flowers

by strawberrylace



Series: Forty Weddings and Maybe a Couple of Funerals [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, it's been forever since i've written anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Peter Parker couldn't have picked a worse wedding to get in trouble than his first wedding as a florist. Luckily there's a caterer who feels his pain...Based on the AU: “I’m the caterer and you’re the florist on a huge expensive wedding and we bond over what an awful person the mother of the bride is”





	It's Just Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! It's been decades since I've last found any creative spark to write. This also happens to be my first foray into a new fandom! Based off a subject i know all too well about (weddings), I hope you all enjoy!

It was a beautiful, bright day in June. A perfect day for a countryside wedding. The bride would wear white, the groom would look dapper in his tuxedo, and the guests would be arriving anytime soon. Everything was shaping up to be a perfect day…until someone let out a loud and shrill shriek. 

“Where is he? Where did he go?” an older woman frantically asked, waving a bouquet of flowers in her hand. “I demand to speak to the florist IMMEDIATELY!!” 

Peter was shaking in his knees as the woman’s shrill voice got louder and louder. All of the wait staff had scattered away the moment they heard her scream. They said there was nothing worse than a bridezilla, but surely these people had never had to deal with the mother of the bride. 

“Excuse me!” the mother of the bride huffed as she approached Peter. “I’ve been looking for you! You are the florist?” 

What was the obvious giveaway, the flowers in his hand, Peter thought to himself. He wasn’t THE florist but he was the one the shop sent over for the wedding. Really, he was just an assistant but today he may as well been the one to get the brunt of what was to come. 

“Uh, yes, that’s me,” Peter said quietly. 

“Can you explain to me what these are?” she asked. 

He had no clue what was wrong with them. They looked really lovely and smelled nice. Were they not big enough perhaps? Peter was only working this wedding because the other florist had a bad case of food poisoning and someone had to deliver the flowers. 

“Ma’am, these flowers look fine to me,” said Peter. 

“They’re supposed to be lined with tiny white flowers!!” the mother shrieked, waving the bouquet in his face. “These look like little specks with green all over!!” 

Peter couldn’t see what was wrong with the baby’s breath. They looked fine and so what if there were little specks of green, it wasn’t like the guests would be paying any attention to how much green they could see in the specks. All eyes are usually on the bride anyway. 

“Miss, I don’t know what else I can tell you. If you had ordered baby’s breath, then surely you should’ve known that this is what they-”  
“If I ordered white baby’s breath to line the purple hydrangeas, then they better damn well be all WHITE!!” 

The mother of the bride took the rest of the flowers with her, stomping away in a huff. As he watched her stomp all the way back to the pavilion, Peter dragged his feet back to the parking lot to retrieve the other flowers for the reception hall. The only thing he had to deliver were the centerpieces for the reception hall. The bride ordered a small bouquet of white roses for each table as a centerpiece. He double checked to make sure that the roses were only pure as snow, in case the mother came back to berate him. He grumbled to himself how he wished Tony were here to have prevented this. At least he would’ve had a better handle on such an awful woman. 

“Tough break, huh?” 

Peter almost dropped the flowers from the trunk when he heard someone talking to him. He looked over to find someone leaning against a catering truck, chewing on a toothpick. He had shaggy blonde hair with brown eyes and a scar that went all the way down his left cheek. He looked like a pretty cute caterer, Peter thought to himself. 

“Jumpy, aren’t ya?” the caterer smirked.

Peter shook his head. “No, just didn’t see you there is all.” 

The caterer stepped away from the truck to help Peter carry the rest of the flowers when he noticed Peter was struggling with holding the two boxes. 

“You don’t have to do that,” said Peter quietly. 

“I know.” 

“So why are you helping me?” 

“I’m a sucker for brown eyed guys who get their heads chewed off by demon mother of the brides that have no basic concepts of common sense.” 

Peter’s eyes widened as he followed the caterer up to the reception hall. 

“So you know her?” Peter asked, setting up the vases of flowers on each table. 

“Unfortunately,” the caterer rolled his eyes. “This ain’t my first rodeo with her. Yesterday at the rehearsal dinner, she barked at me because she could tell that the food had been reheated. Well, sorry that you guys took too long to walk down a straight line! I mean, what did she want me to do, serve everyone cold pasta?” 

“Sorry she was so rude to you. I didn’t know what I was getting into to be honest. I’m only here because my boss sent me to deliver flowers. This wasn’t even my wedding I worked on!” 

“Talk about a double whammy of bad luck. Sorry you had to witness that wrath.” 

“Are they all like this though? I thought it was the brides that were supposed to be crazy?” 

“You haven’t been in this business too long have you?” the caterer asked, seating himself as Peter finished off placing the centerpieces. 

“This is my first wedding I’ve had to deliver. So no, not the way I wanted to start things wedding wise.” 

“Don’t worry too much. The only thing that matters is that the bride isn’t marrying some twat, everyone says their vows and that no one gets too shit faced at the reception. Other than that, you just gotta let it be.” 

Peter smiled. “Thanks, seems like a good way to see things, especially in this business.” 

“It’s the only way I stay sane. Name’s Wade. Wade Wilson. What do you say we get some Thai food and maybe you and I can swap some more horrible wedding stories? Not just the ones I’ve worked on.” 

“I’m Peter Parker. Aren’t you going to get in trouble if you step away from the wedding for a while?” 

“Nah, we’ve got plenty of time between the ceremony and the two and a half hours of pictures the wedding party will be taking. Plus, you I’m a sucker for brown eyed guys who happen to smell like the freshest flowers in the garden.” 

Peter laughed. “Okay, and you’re sure you won’t get in trouble for this?” 

“Please, I’ve gotten in trouble for worse things,” said Wade. “ Which reminds me, I should tell you about the first wedding I worked on where I nearly destroyed this seven-tiered wedding cake by tripping over a napkin!”


End file.
